EXOmpLak
by Des Parfaits
Summary: [PART KRIS IS UPDATE] Hanya cerita keapesan anak-anak EXO selama seminggu yang penuh perjuangan, keanehan, kekonyolan, dan kenistaan [All members of EXO Fanfiction / EXO'S Dorm Story]
1. Baekhyun dan Tamagochi

**disc:** semua cast bukan milik author.

**genre**: humor (gagal). parody (gagal)

**warn**: shounen-ai. cerita ngaco, nggak sambung, bahasa seenak jidat author ada yang kurang sopan. typo(s). **TIDAK LUCU**.

**cast** : EXO.

* * *

******EXOMPLAK** - BAEKHYUN -

* * *

EXO—boyband asal Korea yang beranggotakan 12 namja tampan-tampan dengan berbagai watak dan sifat aneh itu sedang melangsungkan konser di Indonesia. Karena waktu mereka cukup banyak disini, jadi masih ada waktu untuk jalan-jalan sebentar lah, masa diem di hotel doang kan bosen juga. Nah, untuk menghemat waktu dan biaya, mereka saling berangkulan dan berteleportasi bareng Kai, walhasil tibalah mereka dipasar tanah abang. **#BUSHH! | Luhan: i-ini dimana? | Sehun: ke-kenapa orangnya item-item? | Orang Pribumi Indonesia: woy! Lu mau kita tombak pake bambu runcing? | Sehun: enggak Om | Kai: ehem, Sehunna, aku tersungging | Sehun: Lalalalala *ngegandeng lengan Luhan* | Kai pundung di pojokan sebelah orang jajain bagiak#**.

Waktu mereka ngelewatin toko mainan, mata si unyil Baekhyun yang nggak sekseh lagi gegara eyelinernya di hapus**—#Baekhyun: ehem, ada yang ngatain gue ya? | enggak Om | Baekhyun: good job#**—nggak sengaja nangkep sesosok makhluk cilik lagi mencet-mencet benda imut warna merah berbentuk kepala ayam**—#Onew: ayaaaaaaamm! | Baekhyun: woy Om, minggir! Pantat lu ngalangin pandangan gue | Onew: oh, mianhae#**. Baekhyun speachless. Dia ngedeketin sosok makhluk cilik yang megang benda imut warna merah berbentuk kepala ayam, yang diketahui seorang namja cilik yang bernama Su'eb, memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya. Mata Baekhyun membulat takjub. Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Su'eb mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tampang '**mu**ka **peng**en'.

"Ape lu liat-liat gue? Terpesona ama ketampanan gue? Sorry ye, gue normal. Hih." Hardik Su'eb pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget, namun matanya tetep menatap benda imut ditangan Su'eb.

"Apaan sih lu! Minggir sono, gangguin gue aja?" usir Su'eb seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kayak ngusir ayam. Baekhyun tetep diem disitu. Su'eb melirik Baekhyun.

"Ih abang mesum ye? Ngeliatin gue sampe begitu banget. Gue laporin mamak gue baru nyahok lu." Baekhyun garuk-garuk kepala.

"Napa Bang? Kutuan? **#tau aja tuh Su'eb kalo Baekhyun kutuan#**." Tanya Su'eb.

"Bang! Jawab dong! Lu idiot ya. Tampang lu ganteng tapi kok begitu banget sih. Minggir lu!" Hardik Su'eb lagi dan mendorong-dorong Baekhyun ngejauh. Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, mewek. Dia balik nyamperin Chanyeol dkk. Chanyeol dkk mantengin Baekhyun heran.

"Kenapa lu Baek? Ngompol lagi? Gue lupa bawa kancut ama celana ganti buat lu nih." Ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang polos tapi gantengnya. Baekhyun menggeleng, tetep mewek sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Su'eb yang lagi asyik mencet-mencet benda imut itu dan menarik Chanyeol di ikuti dan kawan-kawannya ke tempat Su'eb berada.

"Heh! Lu apain Baekhyun gue? (dalam bahasa Korea)." Bentak Chanyeol. Su'eb nggak ngegubris bentakan Chanyeol karna emang dia nggak ngerti, dan menatap Baekhyun yang udah meler-meler umbelnya.

"Bang! Ngomong napa! Mewek aja kayak bayi, udah bangkotan juga. Bisu lu?" bentak Su'eb pada Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol dan member EXO lain terperangah mendengar bahasa Su'eb. Baekhyun berhenti mewek.

"Gue nggak ngerti bahasa lo (dalam bahasa Korea)." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hah? Lu ngomong ape Bang? Hamsyong hamsyong hamsyong. Kagak ngerti deh gue." Bentak Su'eb lagi. Chanyeol dkk saling berpandangan tak mengerti. Baekhyun memutar bola mata—berfikir gimana caranya biar nih bocah paham bahasanya. Akhirnya Baekhyun pake bahasa tubuh yang mengartikan—gue-kagak-tahu-bahasa-lo—. Su'eb ber-oh ria lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong dong Bang. Nih gue kasih rumput laut dari laut di dunia berbi mermaidia. Lu lu lu pada makan ini, ntar lu lu lu lu pada pasti bisa ngomong kayak gue." Su'eb nyodorin rumput laut ajaib dari saku celananya. Bocah-bocah EXO angguk-angguk meski tetep nggak ngerti bahasa Su'eb dan memakan si umput laut ajaib. Dan TRIIIING!

"Udah?" Tanya Su'eb itu.

"Wah rasanya kayak kebab ekspayet yang gue makan barusan." Celetuk Chen dan mendapat pendelikan dari Su'eb.

"Gitu-gitu ajaib. Lu lu lu pada, harus berterima kasih ama gue. Kalo nggak, temen kalian pasti udah guling-guling disini. Liat aja umbelnya meler-meler. Iyuhh~ Jijay bo!" Oceh Su'eb. Member EXO berpandangan lalu menatap Baekhyun.

"Lu napa sih ngebet banget deketin nih bocah tengil, Baek?" Dengus Chanyeol. Waktu mulut Baekhyun udah mangap mau ngejawab, Su'eb nyela.

"Hah? Namanya siapa? Bebek? Aneh banget! Dan jangan panggil gue bocah tengil, gue bocah ingusan **#lho?#**" cibir Su'eb. Baekhyun dan member EXO lainnya mendelik. 'Sialan nih bocah ngatain gue bebek' batin Baekhyun.

"Heh nama gue bukan bebek. Babo!" Hardik Baekhyun pada Su'eb.

"Hah? Bobok? Lu orang mana sih bahasanya segitu anehnya." Ejek Su'eb.

"Bukan bobok, tapi babo! Artinya bego. Lu yang aneh. Duh bisa-bisa gue tebas lu ama tongkat gue." Bentak Tao nggak sabaran menghadapi Su'eb dan udah ngambil ancang-ancang sama tongkatnya.

"Eh Bang! Lu avatar ya?" Tanya Su'eb polos dan pertanyaannya tertuju untuk Tao. Tao mendelik. Sedangkan member EXO lain udah ngakak.

"Bukan lah." Bentak Tao nggak nyantae.

"Lah lu ngapain bawa-bawa tongkat begituan? Itu kan tongkat terbangnya avatar." Su'eb semakin menggila! Tao semakin memanas, dan kalau tidak di hadang Kris dan Chanyeol, habislah kau Su'eb!

"Emang nama lu thiapa?" Sehun muncul. Su'eb melirik Sehun, memperhatikan dari atas sampe bawah.

"Bang! Lu udah gede?" Tanya Su'eb dengan tampang polos.

"Jelathlah!" Jawab Sehun pede.

"Kok ngomong S aja nggak bisa?"

JDEEER! Celetukan Su'eb yang membuat petir Chen menyambar hati Sehun ganas.**—#Sehun: hyung, kau kejam telah menyambar hatiku, thakit hyung! Cenat cenut hatiku | Chen: bukan. Bukan gue! | Sehun: tapi kata author, itu petirnya hyung? | Chen: *nge-deathglare author* | Auhtor: lalalalala *sibuk milik kancut gambar berbi*#**.

"LU BOCAH KURANG AJAR!" hardik Sehun, tak terima dibilang cadel secara tidak langsung oleh Su'eb. Bayangpun. Dihina Su'eb!? Sehun langsung dicekal oleh Lay dan Luhan karna udah ambil kuda-kuda wushu Tao.

"Sabar Sehunnie. Dia masih anak kecil." Ujar Lay lembut membuat Suho yang disebelahnya mimisan karna terlalu ter-touched.

"Nama gue Su'eeiiibbh!" jawab Su'eb pake qolqolah kubro. Semua member EXO saling berpandangan lagi lalu tertawa tertohok-tohok(?)

"Wahahaha nama apaan tuh. Aneh banget!" celetuk Xiumin trus ngakak sambil merangkul Chen, dan Chen merangkul Lay, dan Lay merangkul Suho, dan Suho merangkul Tao dengan susah payah karena Tao terlalu tinggi, dan Tao merangkul Kris, dan Kris merangkul Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol merangkul Sehun, dan Sehun merangkul Luhan, dan Luhan merangkul Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun merangkul D.O yang dari tadi diem sibuk nyuilin kue kucur sama kue lupis bareng Kai, dan D.O merangkul Kai. Jadilah _**EXO rangkul moment di pasar tanah abang**_.

Su'eb terpana melihat kelakuan pria-pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu. Su'eb yang merasa namanya dihina, langsung berbalik mengejek satu persatu kelemahan member EXO yang dilihatnya. Mulai dari Tao dengan mata panda dan Su'eb _keukeuh_ ngebilang kalo Tao adalah avatar, Chanyeol yang mukanya babo tapi ganteng, dibilang kayak dedek Su'eb yang masih ngiler ama umbelan, D.O dibilang mirip kodok sawah, Kris dihina mirip banget ama angry bird merah, Chen dibilang kayak spongebob, dan seterusnya sampe Kai yang nggak tahu apa-apa dibilang paling item dari seluruh member, meski itu fakta, tapi mampu bikin Kai pundung di bawah rak buah kesemek di pasar itu.

"Sialan nih bocah ngebilang gue kayak angry bird." Kris murka.

"Emang lu kayak angry bird, tanya aja ama temen-temen lu tuh Bang!" Su'eb nggak mau kalah dan semakin semangat menghina member EXO. Begitu seterusnya dan percekcokan antara member EXO yang ganteng-ganteng dan Su'eb yang udik banget tak terelakkan.

**3 jam kemudian.**

"Terserah lu dah mau ngomong apa!" Kai ngos-ngosan dan lubang hidungnya semakin kayak goa Hiro.

"Auh, gue udah nggak bakal ladenin lagi." Sahut Sehun sama ngos-ngosannya.

"Nih bocah gila banget dah." Tao yang paling semangat menghardik Su'eb pun ikut ngos-ngosan sambil ngelap keringatnya di baju Kris. Dan walhasil seluruh member EXO terkulai tak berdaya dengan bendera putih berkibar di tangah masing-masing. Setelah melewati 3 jam cekcok sengit dengan Su'eb. Su'eb menatap puas kekalahan pria-pria putih itu dan tertawa lebar seperti pahlwan bertopeng.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari bocah itu?" tanya Suho bijak walau nafasnya masih tersengal setelah percekcokan sengit tadi.

"Oh, ne. Baekbaek pengen itu!" Baekhyun nunjuk benda imut di tangan Su'eb. Semua mata tertuju pada benda itu dan langsung sweatdrop ria. Jadi? Jadi? Jadi? Hanya untuk itu?

"Abang pengen ini?" Tanya Su'eb seraya memamerkan benda itu di depan wajah Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun mewek lagi.

"Iya, Baekhyun pengen itu. Huweeee hyuuung, Chanyeolieee, Baekbaek pengen itu!" Tangisan Baekhyun pecah seraya menarik-narik lengan jaket Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Ih, udah gede tapi cengeng banget sih." Cibir Su'eb. Suho menatap tajam Su'eb.

"Dimana mendapatkan benda itu?" tanya Suho sengit.

"Di toko mainan lah." Jawab Su'eb singkat.

"Anterin kita-kita!" Bentak Sehun yang masih dendam ke Su'eb. Su'eb mengangguk.

"Tapi, lu lu lu lu pada, kudu nraktir gue cilok MAMA." Ujar Su'eb. Matre nih bocah. Semua member EXO kembali berpandangan. MAMA?

"Lu tahu MAMA?" tanya Lay antusias diikuti Kai dengan wajah mereka yang kembali berseri-seri. Secara lead dancer EXO-M dan EXO-K gituh. Su'eb mengangguk.

"MAMA itu penjual cilok di sebelah toko mainan yang ngejual ini benda."

JDEEEEER!

Kembali, bagai di sambar petir, seluruh member EXO terpana. KECEWA BROOO! Kirain nih bocah ngerti lagu MAMA mereka. Eh ternyata penjual cilok. Omona! Akhirnya mereka pergi ke toko mainan untuk membelikan Baekhyun benda imut itu, dan nraktir si Su'eb cilok MAMA dan langsung kabur sebelum Xiumin ama Lay minta nambah satu porsi cilok lagi setelah menghabiskan 9 porsi cilok MAMA bareng Su'eb yang udah kejang-kejang nggak kuat.

Anak-anak EXO pun kembali ke hotel. Baekhyun girang banget mendapatkan benda imut itu. Selalu sibuk dengan benda imut itu dan melupakan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol ikutan beli gara-gara iri ngeliat Baekhyun dan cemburu yang menguar **#aciyaaaa#**. Xiumin sama Lay mewek bareng gara-gara nggak di ijinin beli cilok lagi sama seme masing-masing. Sedangkan member EXO lain masih terkulai lemah tak berdaya setelah energi mereka terkuras habis dalam percekcokan sengit antara mereka dengan Su'eb dipasar tanah abang tadi. Hanya untuk sebuah TAMAGOCHI buat Baekhyun!

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ini FF bergenre humor pertama saya. mian kalo kurang lucu dan garing plus KRISpy banget kayak kripik LAY's. aku liat dulu dah gimana respon dari para readers. oke? next chapter rencananya mau bikin Tao ama si Bang Kai. Oke, no bacot diharap kan **review**nya ^^


	2. Zhang Yixing Warrior Kutu

**disc:** semua cast bukan milik author.

**genre**: humor (gagal). parody (gagal)

**warn**: shounen-ai. cerita ngaco, nggak sambung, bahasa seenak jidat author ada yang kurang sopan. typo(s). **TIDAK LUCU**.

**cast** : EXO.

* * *

**EXOMPLAK - LAY -**

* * *

Disuatu sore, disuatu negara, disuatu benua, disuatu planet yang dinamakan bumi, benua asia, dan Korea Selatan seorang pria yang diketahui lead dancer EXO-M sedang berjalan santai di sekitaran komplek sambil ngedengerin musik Soneta 2 Band yang berjudul MAMA **#ditabok EXO#**. Disaat dia akan melakukan kayang yang katanya paling spektakuler se antero komplek SM, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil nama panggungnya.

"Woy, Bang Lay!" Suara serak-serak becek-becek basah-basah gimana gitu, mendengung di telinga Lay yang padahal tinggal dikit lagi tangannya nyentuh tanah dan walhasil Lay sukses njungkel. Dengan bersungut-sungut ia menatap orang yang manggil nama panggungnya itu.

"Ape? Hah? Ape manggil-manggil gue?" tanya Lay nggak nyantae. Kecewa bro! Aksi kayangnya yang spektakuler itu harus gagal gegara makhluk astral.

"Wuih bro, e yo bro, jangan nyolot dong Bang, wolessss." Jung Daehyun yang manggil Lay tadi ngomong dengan gaya rapnya Jelo.

"Lagi dapet gue, maklum lah." Sahut Lay asal. Daehyun ngedeketin Lay dan ngerangkul pundak Lay.

"Bang, ikut gue maen yuk?" tawar Daehyun. Lay yang sedikit paranoid langsung menepis rangkulan Daehyun dan jalan mundur dengan tampang kaget plus parno ala sinetron.

"Lu jangan-jangan mau yadongin gue ya?" tanya Lay sarkatis. Daehyun masang tampang babonya meski tetep cakep **#plaaak#**.

"Ya Awloh Bang, sepicik itu pikiran lu buat gue?" tanya Daehyun balik sambil masang tampang memelas ala Sehun yang katanya paling melas seantero komplek SM. Lay cuek.

"Trus?"

"Maen benteng ama temen-temen gue, noh disono. Lu kan rajanya maen bentengan." Daehyun nunjuk segerombol onta—ralat, segerombol namja yang lagi hompimpa di tengah lapangan sepak bole. Dengan cepat, muka Lay berubah babo tapi tetep ganteng banget.

"Kan udah pas 6 orang, napa gue diajak juga?" tanya Lay heran.

"Mas Yongguk nggak ikutan, dia lagi ambeien." Jawab Daehyun asal dan langsung narik tangan Lay—**#Suho: kok perasaan gue nggak enak ya? Kayak yang ada ngegrepe-grepe bagian tubuh Lay gue yang seksi | Sehun: perathaan hyung aja kali#**. Lay ngangguk-ngangguk percaya aja ama omongan Daehyun. Akhirnya mereka berdua ikutan gabung sama gerombolan namja tadi.

"Eyo! Abang Lay Lay Lay Lay Lay Laaaaay panggil aku si jabLAY. Bang Suho jarang pulang, Bang Lay jarang di belaaay." Jelo menggila.

"Aaaaaaaakkk ssseeeerrr." Youngjae menggila.

"Taareek maaang! Ah ah ah..." Daehyun menggila.

Dung Kutak Dung, Kutak Dung Dung Dung. Himchan maen gendang.

"Lay Lay Lay Lay Lay Laaaaayy panggil aku si jabLAY. Bang Suho jarang pulang, Bang Lay jarang di belaaay." Jongup ama Jelo menggila. Lay joget sambil kayang-kayang. Yongguk ngeliat mereka dengan tatapan ilfil plus jijik.

"Lho ini Mas Yongguk, kok duduk disini?" tanya Lay heran lagi saat ngeliat Bang Yongguk duduk diatas bangku semen, secara ambeien kan susah duduk apalagi di tempat keras.

"Lah emang kenapa? Kalo lu ngeliat gue duduk di pala Jelo baru lu boleh heran." Jawab Mas Yongguk santai.

"Kata si Daehyun lu lagi ambeien Mas?" tanya Lay lagi. Bang Yongguk langsung nge-deathglare Daehyun yang lagi ngupil. Daehyun nggak ngerasa ada tatapan pembunuh yang mengintainya saking asiknya ngupil, trus upil-upil itu ditempelin dan disusun ngebentuk love di tembok.

"Woy Jung Daehyun! Berenti dulu kek ngupilnya, gue lagi ngeliatin lu dengan tatapan pembunuh neh." Teriak Mas Yongguk. Daehyun noleh ke Mas Yongguk dengan telunjuk masih didalem lubang hidung—**#Woy udahan ngomongnya. Dan lu Jung Daehyun! Berenti ngupil ato lu yang gue upilin. Cepetan maen benteng! Gue kehabisan kata-kata neh | Yongguk-Daehyun-Lay: *mengangguk*#**.

Akhirnya di bentuklah dua buah kelompok dengan hompimpa dan sut jreng terlebih dahulu. Kelompok pertama: Lay, Jelo, ama Daehyun. Kelompok dua: Himchan, Youngjae, Jongup. Sedangkan Yongguk nggak ikutan karna nggak bisa maen benteng. Dengan sigap, dua kelompok itu melindungi benteng masing-masing yang merupakan gawang sepak bola. Bertarung dengan sengit. Lay sang raja benteng, menunjukkan taringnya sambil pose-pose kayak pas di MV Wolf. Habis itu berkayang-kayang menghindari sentuhan demi sentuhan tangan nakal lawannya **a.k.a** Himchan, Jongup ama Youngjae yang napsu banget pengen megang Lay—**#biar ketangkep trus jadi sandera gitu maksudnya. Ah pikirannya#**. Dengan kelenturan tubuh diatas rata-rata bahkan Monkey the Luffy pun kalah lentur ama Lay, **#gimana cobak?#**—Lay dengan mudahnya ngehindar. Daehyun ama Jelo sampe nggak kebagian peran buat nyerang Himchan cs.

"Bang, gue di kasih jatah dikit napa." Seru Daehyun polos. Lay yang sangat sensitif dengan kata-kata berbau mesum langsung nyerahin diri ke Himchan cs buat di jadiin sandera ketimbang deket-deket ama si Daehyun. Walhasil dengan tenaga yang tersisa dari seorang warrior Daehyun dan warrior Jelo, kelompok Lay cs kalah. Daehyun lambat banget kalo jalan. Jelo juga nggak kalah lambat. Apa mereka terkena liur siput sampe ikutan lambat kayak apa yang menimpa larva kuning dan larva merah?

Mereka dihukum beda-beda. Daehyun disuruh nahan ngupil selama 2 minggu dan itu adalah hal terburuk dalam kehidupan seorang warrior Jung Daehyun. Jelo disuruh berhenti mimik wedang jahe selama 2 minggu juga, walhasil Jelo langsung nangis kejer ke dalam pelukan Mas Yongguk.

"Huweeeee Mas, gue nggak boleh mimik wedang jaheee." Adu Jelo. Mas Yongguk nge-pukpuk Jelo biar nggak nangis.

"Ntar kita beli ronde ama amsle aja ya?" tawar Mas Yongguk dan Jelo langsung kembali berbinar. Sedangkan Lay? Lay disuruh nyariin kutu Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun ngga boleh ngerti, sampe dapet setoples sosis sonice dengan rentang waktu sedapetnya karena Himchan selaku ketua nggak bego-bego banget dan tau kutu itu punya waktu menetas. Secara Himchan kutuan pas masih bocah. Lay menerima dengan senang hati, dan Lay pun pulang.

**MALAM HARI DI DORM EXO.**

Ceritanya ini udah tengah malem trus para member EXO udah pada bobok semua. Si Lay mulai melancarkan aksinya yang sedang menjalani hukuman dari Himchan babo. Masa ngehukum orang disuruh nyariin kutu? Kutu Baekhyun lagi. Keenakan si Baekhyun dong kalo gitu.

Oke, ehem. Pertama, Lay pastiin si Luhan udah bobok nyenyak **#Author ngarang roomate disini dan itu sesuka hati author wakakak *ketawa nista*#**. Di pencet-pencetnya hidung mancung Luhan, dibuka-bukanya kelopak mata Luhan, dibuka-bukanya pajama Luhan—**#eits lu mo ngapain Bang? | Lay: eh iya, khilaf gue#**. Sip. Luhan udah bobok. Kedua, memasang slayer yang Lay pinjem dari Om Kyuhyun. Ketiga, perlahan dan pasti Lay menyelinap keluar kamar. Menutup pintu dengan slowmotion di Matrix. Berjinjit-jinjit menuju kamar Baek-Yoel. Kupingnya ditempelin ke daun pintu kamar Baek-Yeol memastikan tidak ada aktifitas 'panas' yang berarti disana **#plaak#**. Senyap. Sepi. Lay mencoba memutar kenop dan—nggak tahu karna lupa atau emang Baek-Yeol itu babo banget, pintunya nggak di kunci men! Ohyeah. Lay nyelinap masuk, merambat(?) di dinding tembok kamar, melata(?) dilantai kamar, dan..

JDUUUKK!

"App—emmph.". Suara jidat Lay natap ranjang Baekhyun dan Lay langsung nutup mulutnya, maklum lah remang-remang. Lay melepas slayernya gegara pengap, nggak nahan dah pokoknya, apa lagi itu bekas dipake Om Kyuhyun. Lay menghirup oksigen membiarkan paru-parunya yang semula kemasukan gas beracun kini kemasukan gas yang tak kalah beracun—

BRUUUUTT.

Emph! Lay nutup hidungnya pake penjepit kertas yang ia temuin di bawah karpet kamar Chanyeol yang banyak ilernya dan mengutuk bokong sekseh tapi tepos Baekhyun yang seenak jidat lebar Om Yoochun**—#Yoochun: udah tenang idup gue, sekarang di bawa-bawa lagi#**—ngeluarin gasnya. 'Gila, ternyata ada yang lebih bau daripada kentut Luhan' batin Lay.

Oke tanpa memperpanjang waktu karena dia kudu bobok juga, berbekal senter imut yang ia jepitin di mulut, Lay mulai grepe-grepe kepala Baekhyun. Menyibakkan rambut demi rambut lembut Baekhyun—tapi bau ee' kutu. Lay udah dapet setengah toples kutu rambut Baekhyun. Nggak susah lah buat seorang Lay nemuin kutu, selain kutu rambut Baekhyun segede biji jagung, dulu waktu masih kecil, di Cina Lay buka layanan jasa cari kutu. Dan selesailah hukuman Mencari kutu Byun Baekhyun dari Kim Him Chan babo oleh seorang warrior kutu Zhang Yixing. Setoples penuh sosis sonice berisi mama dan papa kutu plus telur-telur kutu berhasil ia kumpulkan dalam waktu 15 menit. Emang nggak diragukan lagi kemampuan uri lead dancer EXO-M ini. Daebak! Apa perlu kita nobatkan sebagai The Masterpiece of Searching Kutu? Atau Baekhyun saja yang harus kita nobatkan sebagai The Materpiece of Kutu's Makmur? **#ngaco#**.

Oke saatnya bobok buat warrior Zhang Yixing.

**PAGI HARINYA.**

"Kok rambut aku enteng ya? Lebih berkilau gimana gitu. Lebih terasa segar dan nyaman." Oceh Baekhyun disebelah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan tampang polos nan babonya diem merhatiin rambut Baekhyun sambil ngiler **#plaak#.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

nggak perlu banyak bacot ini aku cuma ngasih tau kalo; ngenistain B.A.P ama Lay itu kenikmatan dunia tersendiri bagi aku #plak#

oke, mind to **review** :) ?


	3. Anarkis Tao - Kai The King Of Buffalo

**disc:** semua cast bukan milik author.

**genre**: humor (gagal). parody (gagal)

**warn**: shounen-ai. cerita ngaco, nggak sambung, bahasa seenak jidat author ada yang kurang sopan. typo(s). **TIDAK LUCU**.

**cast** : EXO.

* * *

******EXOMPLAK** - TAO -

* * *

Pasca pulang dari Indonesia dan Baekhyun membeli tamagochi, Tao jadi pengen mainan juga. Setibanya di Korea, udah berapa mainan yang Tao beli seperti: Robot-robotan, berbi lengkap sama rumah plus baju-bajunya, gamebot biar bisa maen tetris, mobil MC Queen, dan itu semua Tao dapet berkat dibeliin Kris. Kalo nggak dituruti Tao bakal mengamuk dan mengacaukan seisi dorm. Seperti beberapa hari lalu.

Dorm EXO hancur berantakan gara-gara Tao yang minta dibeliin so good biar dapet hadiah boneka yang bisa nggelinding yang barusan dia tonton di TV, di tambah Sehun ama Kai yang manas-manasin Tao kalo itu mainan lagi trend saat ini. Kris nolak gegara capek baru pulang dari bantu-bantu hajatan Om Hankyung sama Tante Heechul di komplek sebelah. Alhasil Tao kalap dan merobek-robek partitur lagu yang dibuat Lay dan memakannya—Lay mewek seharian dan Suho ikutan mewek karna nggak sanggup bikin Lay berhenti mewek. Trus merusak PSP Kai dan memakannya meski di muntahkan lagi—Kai mewek berjam-jam tapi berhasil berhenti gegara di ajak maen boneka Hello Kitty ama si Sehun.

Trus nyobek-nyobek semua foto Luhan di dompet Sehun meski ada orangnya disana dan memakannya—Sehun yang asik main boneka Hello Baby—ralat, Hello Kitty sama Kai mewek sejam, Kai mulai berkaca-kaca gegara kawan dihadapannya itu meweknya jelek banget, Kai takut kayak ngeliat awewe dan walhasil ikutan mewek. Luhan juga ikutan mewek, takut ngeliat Tao merobek fotonya dan memakan fotonya kayak pshycopat. Trus mecahin akuarium mini punya Chen dan memakan ikannya meski dimuntahin lagi karna Tao sadar itu ikan mentah—mata Chen berkaca-kaca, Xiumin berjalan ngedeketin Chen sambil ngebawa sekantung bakpo kacang ijo anget dan tersenyum bagaikan malaikat. Chen yang ngeliat Xiumin mendekat nggak jadi mewek karna malaikatnya bakalan dateng.

Trus ngerampas kantung berisikan bakpo dari tangan Xiumin dan memakannya. Xiumin cengo seakan tak percaya bahwa bakpo plus kantung-kantungnya telah lenyap ditelan Tao—Xiumin mulai berkaca-kaca lalu mewek. Chen yang ngeliat malaikatnya mewek jadi ikutan mewek, selain itu, dia juga nggak jadi makan bakpo.

Trus nginjek gambar gunung Baekhyun yang lagi asyik di gambar sambil terngkurapan di lantai. Merampas crayon warna-warni di tangan Baekhyun dan memakannya—Baekhyun langsung mewek dan mukul-mukul Chanyeol yang juga lagi asyik ngegambar rumah-rumahan. Chanyeol yang dipukulin Baekhyun ikutan mewek. Trus merusak karya ilmiah D.O **a.k.a** puding tabbi ala teletubbies dan memakannya—D.O murka lalu mewek.

Jadilah hari itu _**EXO mewek moment di dorm**_. Kris yang sudah kecapekan nggak peduli dengan keributan yang disebabkan pandanya itu dan dengan PWnya molor sampe ilernya netes-netes.

**HARI INI**

Kris lagi tidur siang untuk kecantikan. Tiba-tiba—.

"Gegeeeeeeeeeeee!" Tao teriak 3 oktaf yang ia pelajari dari Chen. Itu berhasil membangunkan naga—ralat, Kris.

"Ada apa Taotao?" tanya Kris santai seperti tak punya dosa karena ulahnya yang menolak ajakan Tao dan walhasil seluruh member EXO kemarin harus mewek berjamaah.

"Taotao pengen beli mainan baru." Ujar Tao.

"Kajja." —Kris ngelindur.

**Di Toko Mainan.**

Tao speachless melihat toko mainan, yang menurut sudut pandang Tao udah kayak masuk istana panda. Mulutnya mangap-mangap meski Kris udah berusaha nyatuin rahang Tao yang terbuka lebar selebar mulut kuda nil yang lagi menguap.

"Gege, Taotao mau itu!" Tao menunjuk sebuah mainan yang masih didalam dus yang berjajar di etalase toko.

"Baiklah." Tanpa babibu Kris mengiyakan permintaan Tao. Akhirnya dua member EXO-M itu pulang dengan tangan Kris menggandeng tangan Tao **#kyaa TaoRis moment#**—sedangkan Taonya loncat-loncat kegirangan dan sorak-sorak bergembira sepanjang perjalanan karena dibelikan Tamiya sama si Kris.

* * *

**EXO NGACO - KAI -**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah ceria tanpa noda. Tapi pajama polkadot membuat si item Bang Kai ngebo—**#Kai: woi nggak enak banget sih panggilan gue? | eh? Yang mana Bang? | Kai: nah yang itu | hah? Yang mana Bang? | Kai: Bang Bang tut jendela wawa. D.O bau kentut di tembak raja tua. | D.O: O_O#**. Jam udah menunjukkan pukul 9.30 WID (Weker In Dorm). Padahal dia ada janji konsultasi dance sama Om Eunhyuk jam 7 tet tadi. Dengan membabi buta, Bang Kai menerjang semua yang menghalangi rute menuju kamar mandi dorm karna kamar mandi kamarnya lagi di kuasai D.O.

Menginjak tamagochi Baekhyun sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan harus rela mendapat hardikan keras dari Chanyeol. Hampir mematahkan leher Suho yang lagi yoga bareng Sehun dan Luhan. Nyenggol tamiya Tao yang lagi hot-hotnya duel di arena sama tamiya Kris dan akhirnya kalah—trus Tao nangis kejer—trus Kris bentak-bentak Kai—trus Kai harus ngedance WOLF ke kamar mandi sambil bilang "Auuuw" gitu?.

Menginjak perut Chen yang lagi sit up. Memakan(?) bakpao kacang ijo Xiumin yang lagi nggak ada orangnya **#itung-itung sarapan#**. Dan terakhir menendang Lay yang juga lagi yoga sendirian. Eits, readers jangan kesenengan dulu. Kai ke kamar mandi bukan buat mandi selayaknya manusia. Dia cuma cuci muka, ngebasahin ketek plus sikat gigi lah. Prinsipnya: "Biar bau ketek, asal nggak bau jigong".

Apes. Lagi asiknya menikmati air yang dingin, Kai baru sadar kalo lupa bawa sikat gigi. Waduh! Balik ngambil udah nggak keburu **#aslinya males#**. Nggak sikat gigi? Mulutnya udah bau comberan. Tiba-tiba ada mukjizat. Ujung mata Kai yang belekan menangkap sesosok sikat gigi disebuah kotak sabun. Well, kondisinya udah memprihatinkan sih. Bulu-bulunya pada out of normal. Yah daripada nggak ada, pake aja. So dengan PW Kai menyikat giginya.

Singkat cerita, si Bang Kai udah siap melaju nih. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya yang bercover The Amazing World of Gumbal **#maklum masih bocah#**—berbunyi ada sms. Dari Om Eunhyuk euy! Dia ngambek dan ngebatalin konsultasi dance gara-gara telatnya yang nggak ketulungan. Mampus loe! Bakal kalah saing ama si kripik kentang itu **a.k.a** Lay.

Sambil menetralisir rasa kecewanya, Kai mikir-mikir sikat gigi nyleneh di kamar mandi tadi punya siapa. "Wahai semua hyung-hyungku kecuali Sehun cadel, sikat gigi di kamar mandi sono itu punya siapa? Kok pas aku pake rasanya aneh ya. Agak-agak gimana gitu." Kai mulai woro-woro ke semua member yang lain. Suho masih konsentrasi . Dan mereka hanya geleng-geleng, angguk-angguk, geleng-geleng, angguk-angguk. Tiba-tiba konsentrasi Suho buyar mendengar kata sikat gigi, lalu menyahut.

"Punyaku!" Semua member menatap leader tampan mereka dan terpesona dengan ketampanan Suho yang bertambah pasca yoga. "Bulunya emang nggak normal sih, tapi, itu sikat kan khusus buat nyikat daki-daki kakiku, heheh." Suho nyengir dengan entengnya di tambah pernyataan yang membuat semua yang terpesona melihatnya harus menelan kekecewaan plus sweatdrop ria mendengar pengakuan Suho. Ebuteeeet!

Sekali lagi. Dengan membabi celeng, Kai menerjang semua aral yang melintang. Menyenggol Baekhyun yang girang abis di beliin tamagochi baru sama Chanyeol, trus lagi asyik ngasih makan peliharaannya. Alhasil tamagochi itupun terlempar dan nyemplung ke kandang Ddangkomanya Om Yesung yang di titipin di dorm EXO. Parahnya sama Ddangkoma langsung di tindih karena yang Ddangkoma pikirkan adalah—'_Hah ada serangan musuh. Aku harus siap siaga(?)_'. Baekhyun pun langsung nangis kejer bareng Tao yang masih belum berenti nangis gegara kalah tamiya sama Kris. Kris dan Chanyeol pun disibukkan dengan mengurus uke mereka yang udah guling-guling—mirip kue mochi yang lagi dibaluri topping—bareng di lantai. Kini Kai sukses jackpot alias muntah di kamar mandi. Yang laen dengan sadisnya ngakak.

Saat Kai merana di kamar mandi, Xiumin lagi konser tunggal di kamar mandi sebelah. Dia lagi PW-PWnya tuh ngebawain lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, tiba-tiba ada suara, "Wueeekk! Hoeeekk! Ueeeuk!". Xiumin merasa kalo suaranya—**#yang mengakibatkan 10 cicak kehilangan daya cengkramnya dan nyemplung bak mandi#**—dihina oleh makhluk astral sebelah dan langsung berhenti nyanyi dan cepetin mandinya dengan bersungut-sungut. Well, mulut Kai nggak lagi bau jigong, tapi bau daki kaki uri leader angel EXO—Suho. "Sialan. Pantes tuh sikat rasanya aneh." Dan kini Bang Kai pun terkulai lemas di sofa kayak jemuran basah. Poor Kkamjong.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

mianhae kalo part Tao ama Kainya dikit. otak Dae lagi kurang lancar ama kurang EXOmplak heheh :D kali aja ada yang mau ngasih ide kexomplakannya :p jangan lupa review, ne? gomawo^^ balasan review chapie sebelumnya. boleh diskip yang merasa enek :D

**ArRuSwari96** : hahah mianhae tapi Dae nggak bakal tanggung jawab lho ya :D nggak papa kok. emang nih ff rada keselip-selip, maklum masih abal soalnya.

**Miina** : jeongmal? tapi ini ceritanya sueb anak kecil trus, ah Dae nggak bisa ngejelasin gimana saking abstraknya muka sueb :p ne. gomawo udah dikoreksi^^ uri Yixing emang hebat gitu loh :p

**ICE14** : ne, ini ff humor Dae yang pertama dan terakhir #plaak#. aslinya Dae yang begitu, saking aja Dae ngebully si Jung Daehyun, Dae envy gegara suaranya enak banget sih :p

**jenny** : enggak kok. Dae nggak dendam ama Baekhyun. malah cinta mati ama Baekhyun #duaak# #ditendang Chanyeol#

**Guest** : ternak kutu itu ada untungnya, ya terutama buat si Lay lah minimal hahaha. yang ngupil itu si Daehyun oppa :D

**Miss Kui Jeong sshi** : ne, Dae lagi cari inspirasi buat ngenistain uri Luhan :D huahahahah #ketawa epil#

**7D** : Lay emang begitu sih. kalo didepan orang lain aja sok najis. tapi kalo udah ama om suho, ehem. B.A.P is the best :D Lay emang berbakat dalam segala hal. ya kita harus merayakan kilau rambut Baekhyun, arra? Gomawo ne udah ngasih semangat Dae. meski reviewersnya nggak sebanding ama yang ngeview -_- tapi Dae seneng ada yang mau ngereview :D

**chindrella cindy** : Eeeeeee aaaaa! #Daehyun jaipongan# kalo nyariin sih kkamjong mah, Lay kdu mikir-mikir dulu ahhaha :D

**Caffeine NL** : Dae juga sebel banget ama si sueb brani-beraninya ngatain uri EXO cakep :o hahaha. Lay lagi khilaf noh. gegara nggak dijaga ama Suho jadinya keluyuran trus ketemu ama geng BAP :D

Yah cukup sekian. aku harap pada puas ama nih chapie absurd tingkat dewa Zelo #plak# mohon **review**nya, gomawo^^


	4. Gegara Chanyeol - Apesnya Papi Suho

**disc:** semua cast bukan milik author.

**genre**: humor (gagal). parody (gagal)

**warn**: shounen-ai. cerita ngaco, nggak sambung, bahasa seenak jidat author ada yang kurang sopan. typo(s). **TIDAK LUCU**.

**cast** : EXO.

* * *

******EXOMPLAK** - CHANYEOL -

* * *

Jam 9 malam jumat kliwon. Suasana rada-rada mencekam karena malam jumat kliwon(?). Sesosok makhluk astral kurus, setinggi tiang listrik, tapi putih—**#Kai: eh lu nyindir gua? | enggak Om | Kai: bagus#**—yang terobsesi sama hal mistik tengah bertapa di dalam kamarnya sendirian. Chanyeol, sepertinya sedang berkonsultasi dengan sesosok Kuntilembok yang lagi asyik makan menyan di pojok kamar. Baekhyun di usir sejenak demi mendapatkan kualitas wasiat yang daebak! Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendapat ide. Pinjem CD-CD yadong penampakan. Sayangnya sama si mbak Kunti di larang.

"Chanyeol bocah, lu nggak pantes nonton begituan." Ujar mbak Kunti lembut.

"Tapi mbak, gue udah pernah mraktekin bareng Baekhyun, loh." Sahut Chanyeol polos. Mbak Kunti shock dan hanya bisa memasang tampang babo.

"Gue kasih pinjem CD penampakan biasa aja." Mbak Kunti melempar sebuah CD dengan cover Ayu Ting Ting lagi nggosok-nggosok roll on di leher. Chanyeol melongo, tiba-tiba sosok mbak Kunti menghilang. "Wah mbak Kunti punya kekuatan teleportasi kayak Kai." Seru Chanyeol speachless dengan tampang polos. Chanyeol teringat sesuatu, dia langsung mengobrak-abrik kasurnya yang penuh iler—satu tetes aja bisa meracuni sistem perairan satu kota. Dan Chanyeol menemukan CD dengan cover Sule lagi gendong Kimi. Merasa tak asik kalo nonton sendirian, Chanyeol langsung woro-woro ke member lain kalo dia punya CD penampakan, orisinil! Sepakatan mereka nonton jam 12 malem ntar.

Jam 12 malem **#cepet amat#**.

Segerombol namja setengah yeoja tengah berkumpul diruang TV. Untuk menambah efek seram, kasur busa yang diangkut dari kamar Chen disenderin biar kedap suara. Semua jendela ditutup. Gorden ditutup. Mata ditutup. Lampu dimatiin **#trus liat apa?#**—sound di setel maksimal. Jadi satu-satunya cahaya adalah senter yang dipegang Luhan. Dan tak lupa sekaleng baygon, kali aja kutunya Baekhyun nekat pindah ke kepala yang laen. Kutunya disemprot trus juragannya tinggal di timpuk pake kalengnya.

Chanyeol sengaja menyebar kembang tujuh rupa dan minyak srimpi sambil nyemburin air putih. Chanyeol komat-kamit nggak jelas dan yang tampak makin jontor aja tuh mulut. Alasannya sih biar awewenya nggak ikutan nimbrung. Ya kalo cuma nimbrung, ikutan nonton, nggak papa. Gimana kalo tertarik sama salah satu diantara mereka? Trus di jadiin suami? Atau lebih parahnya di yadongin di tempat? Bencana 12 turunan tuh.

Siap? Dengan tegang semua mata memelototi layar TV yang selebar jidat Om Yoochun. Oh ya, mata Tao ditutup kain lap. Biar nggak nampak jelas banget awewenya, secara Tao takut awewe.

Senyap.

DEG

Dengan nggak sopan sama sekali sesosok pocongan muncul di layar. "Masyarakaaaaaaaaat!" **#lho?#**. Bujug buset! Si Luhan teriak kenceng banget di telinga Suho sambil memeluknya erat. Sehun ama Lay udah mantengin Suho dengan deathglare masing-masing. Kaget! Suer! Kagetan denger Luhan teriak daripada ngeliat muka pocong yang makadam. Slompret tuh anak. Suho pun berusaha melepas pitingan Luhan. Dan dengan sungut yang mencuat di bibir masing-masing member lain, konsentrasi kembali pada layar menunggu kejutan selanjutnya. Lagi-lagi Luhan bikin masalah. Saking takutnya, cahaya senter yang dipegangnya bergerak liar seliar EXO waktu di MV Wolf dan Growl membuat member lain serasa diculek matanya. Spontan Tao nimpuk kepala Gegenya itu dengan tongkat wushu meski matanya tertutup lap dan—BINGO! Tepat mengenai jidat Kai.

"Adooow! Woy panda Punk! Lu liat-liat dulu kek kalo mau nimpuk. Jidat sekseh gue jadi nggak sekseh lagi kan." Seru Kai nggak nyantae.

"Mana bisa ngeliat, bego! Orang mata gue ditutup lap begini. Feeling aja." Jawab Tao santai dan kembali duduk di sebelah Kris.

"Feeling ap—" Kai yang masih tak trima dan ingin melayangkan protes keras, keburu di sumpal abon sapi sama Xiumin. Lagi asiknya melihat tayangan awewe ngedance MAMA lanjut ke Growl yang membuat Kai dan Lay bersungut karena dance tuh awewe lebih keren dari mereka, kasur busa yang disenderin di jendela tiba-tiba ambruk. Dengan lemah gemulai jatuh menimpa member EXO yang lagi tegang-tegangnya nonton MAMA dan Growl versi awewe. Serasa dipeluk genderuwo, mereka bergulat(?) berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi percuma, malah kayak dipiting sama tuh makhluk. **#maklum gelap gulita bray#**

"Masyarakaaaaaaattt!" Luhan mengulangi latah 5 oktafnya sambil bergumul dengan Sehun yang kentut terus-terusan saking takutnya. Chanyeol udah sibuk memohon-mohon ampun kepada yang _mbaurekso_ sampe ngiler-ngiler. "Ampun mbaaaahh. _Ora maneh-maneh mbah, a_mpuuuun. " (red: Ampun mbah. Nggak macem-macem lagi mbah, ampuuun).

Akibat rasa takut yang teramat sangat, produksi hormon adrenalin Kai kelebihan. Secara alami Kai mengeluarkan bau-bauan dari tubuhnya sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri. Tao dengan feelingnya melayangkan tongkat wushu ke segala arah dan sukses nimpuk jidat Kris, nyodok pipi chubby Xiumin.

D.O yang sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari arena pergulatan(?), kembali mantengin layar yang lagi munculin kuntilanak dengan mata lebarnya. D.O yang merasa tersaingi langsung mendelik-mendelik nggak jelas. Baekhyun tak kalah memeriahkan suasana, dia sibuk nangkepin kutunya yang segede biji jagung karena saking makmurnya bersarang di kepala Baekhyun. Untuk menghilangkan rasa takut, Chen bernyanyi sekeras-kerasnya sampe hujan lokal di depan wajah Xiumin. Lay yang paling tenang. Dia udah ganti posisi dengan posisi yoga ala Desi Ratnasari di iklan larutan penyegar Cap Tao Panda(?). Suho? Kasian uri leader angel digencet-gencet member lain.

Alhasil ruang tengah dorm EXO pun kacau dan panik. Di tambah suara cekikikan kuntilanak dengan D.O yang ikutan cekikikan tak mau kalah mendengar suara 3 oktaf indah nan merdu dari rivalnya itu. Bau-bauan yang bercampur aduk—wangi srimpi, menyan, bau telur asin busuk dari Sehun, aroma kebab ekspayet dari Chen, bau ee' ayam dari Kai, dsb.

Nampak sosok namja tua tengah terpana melihat mereka. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Lee Soo Man yang lagi iseng manjatin dorm anak-anak asuhnya, dan penasaran dengan teriakan-teriakan aneh dari dorm EXO. Di tambah karena kasur busa yang ia dorong biar bisa ngintipin anak-anak EXO malah menimpa mereka semua. Soo Man cekikikan sendiri dan langsung turun dari tembok ala spiderman. Tersangka utama—Mbah Soo Man.

* * *

******EXOMPLAK** - SUHO -

* * *

Hari itu, cuaca lagi panas-panasnya. EXO sepi job dan itu membuat Suho selaku leader harus kerja sambilan mencari penghasilan demi menghidupi istri **a.k.a** Lay, dan ke sepuluh anak yang sudah tua-tua. Suho sedang terlilit hutang. Dia kudu membayar uang kerusakan gara-gara kemarin saat mampir ke Sukira mencari kerja, pas disuruh nunjukin bakat, Suho pamer manuver salto over lincah sampe nabrak sound system di Sukira. Saking butuhnya duit, Suho memutuskan menjual inventaris kamarnya, seperti: karpet kusam, jam weker, sampai kancut bolong Sehun yang ia jarah dari lemari tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik. Untuk meningkatkan harga jual barang-barangnya, Suho mau mencuci semua baju kotor jamuran yang tak sudi istrinya **a.k.a** Lay untuk mencucikannya.

Sempat ada adu argumen antara Suho dengan tikus di kamarnya. Pasalnya si Suho maksa buat ngambil kemeja kotak-kotak ijo yang selama ini udah dipake sebagai rumah oleh si tikus. Oke, deal. Perdebatan mencapai kesepakatan. Si tikus bersedia menyerahkan kemeja itu asal di ganti dengan kolor Sehun yang gambarnya Fanboy and Chum Chum. Dengan semangat seorang bisnisman sejati, Suho mencuci semua kancut dan baju itu. Dikasih sedikit garam, cuka, dan boraks. Setelah itu dijemur ditengah terik matahari atap dorm. Tapi kayaknya matahari nggak tahan melihat itu baju-baju kumel, akhirnya meredup deh. Berganti dengan mendung yang bergulung-gulung dan petir Chen yang cetar membahana.

BYUUUURRR!

Langit pun ngiler dengan biadab. "ASDFGHJKL!" maki Suho seraya mengangkat semua jemurannya. Jemuran Suho maunya dia jemur deket dapur, tapi udah di lemparin panci, sutil, saringan sama si D.O yang nggak rela, singgahsana sucinya dijadikan tempat menjemur barang-barang 'cilik' **#kancut contohnya#**. Diputuskan membuat jemuran darurat di depan balkon kamarnya. Nggak tahu kebeneran atau gimana, balkon kamar Suho-Sehun berhadapan langsung dengan balkon kamar Om Kyuhyun yang terkenal evil. Dan dengan pornonya, Suho menjemur semua barang-barang itu berjajar di pagar balkon tepat di depan balkon kamar Om Kyuhyun. Mampus lo!

Singkat cerita. Acara obral barang Suho sukses. Jam wekernya yang terkenal biadab kalau berdering udah dibeli Mas Minho. Beberapa kemeja di borong sama Om Siwon **#kasian banget Siwon beli baju bekas#**—, karpetnya udah dibeli sama Chanyeol, soalnya karpet di kamarnya udah tak layak pakai lagi. Selain banyak tetesan ilernya yang mengering dan susah untuk disikat, banyak telur kutu Baekhyun yang jatoh-jatoh waktu lagi _petanan_ (read: nyariin kutu). Pokoknya acara obral barang Suho sukses berat. Nggak tega sebenarnya membahas ke-amoral-an mereka memborong barang-barang seken.

Udah seminggu barang-barang cilik itu berjajar di depan balkon kamar Om Kyuhyun. Sebenernya Om Kyuhyun udah enek melihat kancut tak bertuan yang menjadi pemandangan menyiksa mata saat ia membuka pintu balkon. Ya, hanya sekedar sindiran-sindiran halus sama si Suho. Tapi dasar Suho kulit badak, ia nggak peka ama sindiran elit macam gitu. Berhubung Om Kyuhyun lagi sibuk, jadi dia bertahan dan sok cuek dengan kancut-kancut Suho.

Keapesan menimpa Om Kyuhyun.

Namjachingunya Om Kyuhyun—Om Sungmin, mau mampir ke apartemen dia. Om Kyuhyun nggak kepikiran tentang barang-barang porno yang berjajar di depan balkon kamarnya. Begitu kamar Om Kyuhyun terbuka, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Om Sungmin langsung disuguhi deretan kancut warna-warni. Merah, kuning, hijau, dilangit yang biru. "Nggak jadi deh. Aku mau langsung pulang aja, enek lihat begituan." Kata Om Sungmin sambil nunjuk-nunjuk parno deretan kancut pelangi itu dan langsung ngabur.

"ARRRGGH! ASDFGHJKL! Kampret berbulu badak! Monster kancuuuuut! Awas kau Suho! Tunggu pembalasanku." Murka Om Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan evil smirknya.

Akhirnya dengan penuh napsu Om Kyuhyun menyusun rencana—lengkap dengan strategi gerilya jenderal Sudirmannya—pembalasan untuk Suho. Menutupkan slayer pada kepala dan hidungnya, Om Kyuhyun memulai aksi jahatnya. Om Kyuhyun melompat, menggerayangi tembok(?), dan dengan gerak cepat, Om Kyuhyun menyabet semua kancut itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

Srat...sreeeet. Krek..ekrek..ekrek! Krosak! Gratak! Ngeeeek! Miauuuuw! Emmbeek! Awuuuu! **#wah ada serigala#**—Blug..ubluug..ublugg! Deng-deng-deng! Srooooooooooooottt! Dengan penuh konsentrasi, Om Kyuhyun melancarkan aksi kriminalnya terhadap kancut-kancut Suho. Done! Om Kyuhyun melihat hasil karyanya dengan seringaian tersungging dibibir. Tunggu hasilnya.

Nggak selang berapa lama, Suho pulang dari keliling komplek ngejajain batagornya. Dengan gontai dia masuk dorm trus lanjut ke kamar. Ujung matanya menangkap sebuah amplop pink tergeletak di kasur. Dag dig dug jantungnya mengira Lay lagi romantis mau ngasih dia surat cinta. Dibukanya amplop itu dan mendapatkan selembar kertas bergambar Tomingsek F4 dengan tempelan kain warna-warni berbentuk hati dan ada tulisannya:

'_**Dari sekian warna yang ada, hanya pink yang hilang. Jadi untuk menceriakan hari dan hatimu, akan ku berikan warna pink untukmu'**_

_**NB: Ini peninggalan kancut-kancut lo. Simpen and kenang baik-baik ya?! The King of Evil-Cho Kyuhyun Ganteng.**_

Whats? Refleks Suho menoleh ke arah pagar balkonnya. Tanpa babibu, Suho melompat(?) meraih kancut-kancutnya. Alamaaaak! Sinanggar tulo, tulo wa tulo o o! Kancut-kancutnya jadi ada renda sama pitanya. Dan parahnya lagi, jadi warna pink? Bayangpun! Pink?! Dengan penuh kenistaan Suho berteriak, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAK! ASDFGHJKL!". Itu kancut-kancut yang layak jual dan pakai, mana ada lubangnya berbentuk hati lagi. Semakin nistalah seorang Kim Joon Myeon.

Sementara itu di seberang sana. Om Kyuhyun udah ngegencet Tante Key ama Om Sungmin yang kalap karena baru tahu kalo pilox pink mereka di pake buat ngecat kancut.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

dan sama seperti di part Lay, ngenistain Chanyeol ama Suho itu kenikmatan dan surga dunia sekali mueheheheh! dan ini balasan buat review di chapie sebelumnya^^**  
**

fanTAOstics : hehe sampe retak gitu wah parah, punya kekuatan berapa sekala richter tuh ketawanya chingu ;p ?

Miina708 : kan Tao emang nyeremin sih ;p aneh emang member EXO itu. semacam Kyuhyun lah, didepan kamera aja sosokan wkwk. berarati kalo gitu, member EXO pada ketularan aLAY dari si Lay dong ;p

ivha : neh, itu udah di lanjut, moga aja nggak ngecewain oke :D

bacon 506 : heheh nggak papa. emang kudu pake mood besar kalo mau ngebaca nih FF :)

Buildian-of Tears : kai is the be'a'st :D

oke, aku juga sedikit nyesek abis ngeliat reviewnya chapie-chapie sebelumnya hoho ;'D nggak papa deh namanya juga perjuangan ya nggak ?

mind to **review** :) ?


	5. Oh Sehun, Kau

**disc:** semua cast bukan milik author.

**genre**: humor (gagal). parody (gagal)

**warn**: shounen-ai. cerita ngaco, nggak sambung, bahasa seenak jidat author ada yang kurang sopan. typo(s). **TIDAK LUCU**.

**cast** : EXO and other.

* * *

******EXOMPLAK** - SEHUN -

* * *

Udah tahu kan kalo Oh Sehun adalah maknae baik yang sangat perhatian pada hyung-hyungnya meski dia pervert, licik, dsb. Ceritanya si Sehun lagi sakit kuping gegara kemarin abis maen tiup-tiupan buntelan kertas yang di masukin ke sedotan trus ditiup bareng Bang Kai. Si Sehun salah sasaran, dan alhasil buntelan kertas itu masuk ke lubang idungnya Bang Kai yang kayak goa Hiro. Bang Kai yang nggak terima pun balas dendam. Kai ngebuntel kertas segede biji jagung kayak kutunya Baekhyun, trus di masukin sedotan—meski nggak muat, Kai tetep maksa—trus ditiup kenceng-kenceng, meski nggak berhasil—tapi Kai tetep maksa—sampe mukanya berubah warna ungu-ungu gimana gitu, dan akhirnya tuh buntelan kertas masuk ke lubang kuping Sehun. Hyungnya nggak ada yang berani ngebantu buat ngambilin buntelan kertas dari dalam kuping Sehun. Semua nolak. Alasannya nggak nahan sama bau selai nanas dari liang itu termasuk Luhan.

Nah. Kebaikan Sehun lagi on fire nih. Tadi malem si Sehun lagi royal jajan di luar trus beli roti tawar selusin sama margarin bareng Suho. Dan pagi ini, berhubung D.O belom bangun **#tumben?# **Sehun pengen buatin sarapan buat hyung-hyungnya tercinta. Tapi saat melongok ke dalam lemari dapur, Sehun nggak nemuin tuh margarin, dia teriak manggil Suho yang lagi girang nonton Dora trus ikutan ngejawab pertanyaan Dora. Terjadilah percakapan tak tersambungkan antara maknae dan leader EXO itu.

"Thuho hyuuuuung! Margarinnya di taroh dimana?" teriak Sehun dari dapur. Dengan malas Suho noleh sebentar dan menjawab pake teriak juga.

"Ya! Di situuuuuu!"

"Ya emang cuman thatu. Tapi dimana?" teriak Sehun lagi. Suho nepuk jidat lebar Om Yoochun—**#Yoochun: kenapa gue mesti di bawa-bawa?#**.

"Di sebelah rak piring. Dasar bolooot!" Suho mencoba sabar dan kembali konsentrasi pada Dora. Namun sayang, Dora udah nyanyi riang gembira gara-gara berhasil nyelesein mission imposiblenya. Suho yang kalap secara tidak sadar langsung gigit-gigit kepala Lay yang asik merajut kaos kaki buat Ace Kris yang duduk di bawahnya.

"Huwaaaaa! Padahal aku pengen jawab bagian mana yang aku suka! Huweee.. Zhang Yixing, peluklah daku yang rapuh tak sanggup tanpamu ini!" Histeris Suho. Lay hanya memandang datar dengan tampang ilfill ke arah Suho.

"Apa? Ohh iya di dekat bak cuci piring ya Hyung?" sahut Sehun namun tak di indahkan Suho yang udah ngempeng dot pemberian Lay. Dengan mudah Sehun menemukan cup berwarna kuning di sebelah rak pencuci piring. Dengan riang gembira yang tak kalah riangnya sama Dora, Sehun nyanyi-nyanyi lagu EXO mulai album MAMA sampe Growl dengan kecadelannya sambil ngolesin isi cup yang kuning menggoda itu pada potongan-potongan roti lalu menaburinya dengan upil—ralat, misis. Sedap! Siap disantap. Hati Sehun serasa berbunga-bunga karena telah melakukan satu kebaikan di pagi hari. Ahhhh! Indahnya hidup ini. Tsiiiahh!.

"Hyuuuuung tharapan! Aku buat roti ithi walaupun ithinya cuma margarin sama mithith doang." Teriak Sehun 5 oktaf. Merasa suaranya ada yang menandingi, DO, Baekhyun dan Chen langsung bangkit dari kubur—ralat, tidur panjang mereka.

"Cadel, lu ngomongnya jangan pake bahasa suku Maya dong. Ini jaman modern you know!" seru Kai.

Sementara di dorm TVXQ

Yunho: Uhuk uhuk! Ohok! Huweek Ohok! | Jaejoong: Ya! Yunnie. Salaknya jangan di makan sebijinya. Nanti jakunmu nambah satu!—Jaejoong histeris. Oke back to the story.

Semua member langsung ngerubuti Sehun dan memakan roti isi itu penuh napsu. Satu gigit. Dua gigit. Kerasaaaa banget coklatnya. Tapi setelah habis, mereka semua merengut, melipat wajah mereka layaknya origami sampe wajah Kris, Tao, Luhan, Lay dan Chanyeol udah kayak burung bangau. Kok mual? Pengen muntah. Kok rasa roti tadi aneh ya? Perasaan rada-rada mirip— Suho langsung ke dapur dan betapa terkejutnya uri leader melihat apa yang Sehun bubuhkan ke dalam roti tadi—**KRIM EKON*MI**!

Bruaaaak!

Serentak tanpa komando semua member berebut masuk kamar mandi untuk jackpot alias muntah—jadi inget Bang Kai. Walhasil pagi itu semua member EXO tercinta kita pada terkulai lemas tak berdaya disertai mulut berbusa, dan yang lebih parahnya, dengan riang gembira Sehun niupin gelembung-gelembung sabun yang muncul dari mulut hyung-hyungnya satu per satu. Punk tuh anak! Udah budeg, matanya rabun kali ya? Mentang-mentang sama-sama kuning trus main oles saja—trus Sehun harus bilang, "Thehun thayang Ektho (EXO) thelamanya", gitu?. Herannya, kok kerasanya pas udah abis ya? Hah, dasar badak semua, udah rakus, indera pengecapnya pada soak.

**Tragedi pagi itu masih berbuntut.**

Ceritanya malam itu pukul 11, semua member EXO lagi kelaperan gara-gara D.O ama Lay males masak. Bad mood, lagi dapet katanya, masih deres-deresnya sampe ganti popok 5 kali sehari. Nah, si Sehun lagi asik ngenet di warnet milik Mas Taemin. Mereka punya inisiatif nitip beliin nasi goreng, via SMS aja. Kalo nelfon bakalan nggak kelar semalem gegara mis-understand-ing mengingat kuping Sehun masih tersumbat buntelan kertas. Sehun pun membalas 'Otte'.

Detik demi detik berlalu, semua member EXO yang tampan-tampan itu menunggu di depan pintu dorm sambil membawa sendok masing-masing kayak antri jatah makan. Iler Chanyeol udah menggenang, trus netes-netes, sampe Baekhyun kudu bolak balik nadahin ember di bawah mulut Chanyeol, trus kalo udah penuh di siramin ke jalan, begitu seterusnya. Pucuk di cinta, Sehun pun tiba. Tapi dia nggak bawa apa-apa. Hampa. Kosong di kedua tangannya. Dengan memasang wajah O_O seorang Do Kyungsoo, semua member menatap tajam Sehun. Luhan pun mendekati Sehun mewakili member lain dan berhasil bercakap-cakap karena dilakukan dengan jarak 1 senti dari kuping Sehun, dan Luhan harus menutup rapat-rapat hidungnya kalau tak mau aroma selai nanas Sehun menusuk-nusuk hidungnya.

"Thorry Bro, thorry banget themua. Thehun nggak bawa apa-apa." Seru Sehun dengan tampang menyesal. Semua member tetep pasang tampang babo bin O_O.

"Kok bisa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan lembut. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke semua member "Thoalnya udah malem Bro." Semua member mengangguk paham, mulai melunak denger alasan Sehun dan wajah mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Ohh sudah nggak ada yang jual ya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Bukan bro. Ini thudah malem, Thehun takut..." jawab Sehun memeluk kedua lengannya bergidik ngeri. Tao udah masuk ke dalam dekapan Kris, Kris senang aja mendekap Taotaonya. Sedangkan member lain memasang tampan babo bin O_O lagi. Tanpa ditanya Sehun menjelaskan.

"Gini, kemarin ada kejadian perampathan thepeda motor, jam thegini ini. Thehun jadi takut." Jelas Sehun dengan tampang sok ngeri. Semua member mulai intens mendengarkan. Luhan mengangguk seolah mengerti apa yang tersirat di wajah babo member EXO lain.

"Perampasan? Dimana? Di sekitar dini? Kok kita nggak pada dengar kabar itu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Enggak di thini, tapi di ******* (tempat eyangnya Sehun. Eyang Sehun yang melihat kabar itu di TV hitam putih mereka, langsung ngevideo call cucu tercinta lewat Ipadnya supaya berhati-hati dan jangan keluyuran malam). Demi jidat lebar Om Yoochun—#**Yoochun: kenapa gue dibawa-bawa lagi?#**, semua member berteriak nista. "AARRRGH! OH SEHUN! ASDFGHJKL!" Di PHPin Sehun mamen!

"Lu tega ngebiarin kita semua kelaparan?" Bentak Suho.

"Lihat cacing di perut gue udah ngedance Growl gegara kelaparan, dan parahnya, dancenya lebih keren dari gue!" Bentak Kai sambil ngintip cacing-cacingnya lewat udel **#emang bisa?#.**

"Lihat iler Chanyeol yang udah menggenang semakin menggenang!" Bentak Baekhyun yang merasa sia-sia nadahin iler Chanyeol.

"Lihat Xiumin hyung pipinya sampe kempot gitu!" Bentak Chen.

"Lihat mata panda Tao semakin membengkak!" Bentak Kris yang langsung mendapat hadiah deathglare dari semua member. Kris nyengir.

"Lihat hemophilia gue kambuh nih!" Bentak Lay sambil nunjukin noda merah disudut bibirnya yang sekseh abis sampe Suho nelen iler Chanyeol—ralat, nelen ludahnya sendiri.

"Ya! Gege! Itu sisa saos dari cilok Mang Leeteuk yang lu makan." Protes D.O. Lay nyengir.

Bentakan demi bentakan diterima Sehun. Kalo nggak membentak, sama aja kayak ngomong ama guling. Sehun hanya bisa menarik nafas.

"Ampun bro. Ampun!" Sehun berlutut di depan hyung-hyungnya.

"Bra Bro Bra Bro! Panggil kita hyung! Maknae ee' !" Bentak Suho sambil berkacak pinggang ala model bikini—bottom.

"Gini, Thehun punya mie inthtan—"

"Hah? Emang ada mie terbuat dari intan?" potong Kai dan langsung di geplak Sehun.

"Bukan intan Hyung. Tapi INTH-TAN." Koreksi Sehun.

"Apa bedanya cobak." Sahut Kai dan diiringi anggukan dari member lain yang udah kayak ayam matok-matok makanan.

"Maksud Sehun, mie instan, Kim Jongin dan kawan-kawan." Koreksi Luhan, lembut dan benar. Semua member ber-oh ria.

"Thehun bikinin ya? Kajja mathuk hyung. Di luar dingin. Hihh~" Ujar Sehun seraya melenggang santai lemah gemulai mendahului hyung-hyungnya yang menatap murka ke arahnya.

"CEPETAAAN!" Bentak semua member EXO kecuali Sehun.

Sehun mengeluarkan setengah kardus mie instan—**#kok setengah Hun? Pelit lu ye ama hyungs? | Sehun: ye. Mienya emang tinggal thegini kale. Pergi lu thono ganggu aja!#**—dari bawah kolong kasurnya. Akhirnya Sehun sibuk membuat mie goreng instan se-ember—**#Amber: apa nyebut-nyebut gue? | siapa yang nyebut elu? Ngerasa nama lu ember? | Amber: eh? Berani lu ngatain gue ember? Maju! | siap! *nyincing lengan* , *ngasah golok*#**—buat para fakir miskin dan kaum dhuafa di sana. Biar lebih special, Sehun nambahin margarin. Wuih! Aromanya yahuuud! Nggak lama kemudian, member EXO dengan biadab melalap habis dan cepat mie instan yang Sehun sebarin di lantai—trus semua member rebutan—kayak ngasih makan ayam. Tak tersisa. Lantai itu bersih dan, oh lihat! Park Chanyeol masih menjilat-jilat bumbu dan bawang goreng yang tersisa di lantai. Aigo, bocah polos.

Sekali lagi. Ada tanda-tanda keanehan yang mereka rasakan. Perut mual, pengen muntah—kepala pening, mata berkunang-kunang, hidung mimisan, keluar cairan-cairan lembek dari lubang telinga—oh oke itu berlebihan dan nggak sampe segitunya kali! Mulut mereka sedikit berbusa. Semua member menatap curiga pada Oh Sehun yang nggak ikutan makan dan lagi memandang hyungsnya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga ngeliat mereka lahap memakan mie buatannya sambil tersenyum nggak jelas tanpa dosa. Kali ini Kris yang berlari ke arah dapur dan menemukan cup kuning di sambing kompor yang sudah bersih tak tersisa tergeletak begitu saja serasa di campakkan. Kris langsung mendelik, aura naga keluar diatas kepalanya, dan berteriak dari dapur.

"KYAAAAA! SABUN COLEK LAGI!"

Gubraaaaak! Kayak tikus kebelet pipis, para member EXO menerjang semua pintu kamar mandi yang ada didorm untuk jackpot—lagi. Akhirnya malam itu para member EXO yang tampan dan sangat kita cintai terkulai lemas tak berdaya, merintih, menggeliat, memegangi perut mereka yang melilit. Merana, sangat merana. Sehun hanya menatap mereka cengo. Walhasil seluruh jadwal EXO di cancel selama sebulan gara-gara seorang Oh Sehun.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Dae sebenernya nggak tega pas ngetik 'selai nanas' -_- tapi berhubung Dae lagi nggak sehat ya diterusin aja deh sampe berakhir seperti itu ._.w Review ne?**  
**


	6. Kris si Raja Weekend

**Disc: para tokoh yang tersebut seperti EXO dan yang lain bukanlah milik saya, saya hanya meminjam nama saja untuk kepentingan saya, yaitu dinistakan. Maaf.  
**

**Genre: humor, parody, dan friendship yang saya yakin adalah gatot semuanya.**

**Summary: weekend dalam seminggu EXO menjalani hari-hari fana mereka dan kini adalah waktu milik Kris. Ya, milik Kris. Tak ada manusia yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi detik berikutnya setelah ini, esok dan hari depan, termasuk Kris saat ini. Kris yang adalah raja Weekend di EXO.**

**Let's check this one out!**

* * *

**EXOMPLAK -KRIS-**

* * *

Yiii Haaa! Weekend is in the air. Mencium aromanya di udara membuat kita sadar, hidup itu indah **#tsiiiiaaahh!**#. Hhhhh~ tarik nafas, tahaaann~

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!

Keluarkan lewat belakang. Seorang namja tinggi melebihi rata-rata dan seperti naga **#plaaak#**, sedang nyengir nggak jelas setelah melakukan aktifitasnya di pagi hari barusan.

"UGGHH! Gege. Bau apa ini?" tanya Tao yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya dan mencium aroma menyengat serta tahan lama memenuhi ruangan.

"Itu adalah aroma kebebasan, Taotao." Jawab Kris sang namja naga itu santai diiringi cengiran babo.

"Ya! Gege! Bilang saja kalau Gege kentut!" Hardik Tao yang langsung beranjak kabur menyadari gas beracun itu akan membunuhnya kalau tak segera menyelamatkan diri. Tapi ada yang menahan kaos belakang dan menariknya masuk kamar.

"Biar Gege jelaskan, itu baik buat kesehatan." Kris berjalan bolak balik di depan Tao yang sudah membiru wajahnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Nggak percaya? Heeeeey **#ala Wolf#**—kehilangan kemampuan buang gas beracun dari tubuh bisa membuat kita sendiri keracunan! Itu jika kau menyedotnya sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah menyedot aroma gas itu sendiri, Otte?" Kris mengangkat jempolnya dengan memasang tampang kayak Vino G. Sebastian yang kabur waktu diselametin dari aksi bunuh dirinya itu loh. Tau nggak? Oke. Lanjut.

'_Kalau menyedot aroma gas dari orang lain, sama saja kali, Ge_' batin Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk. Kris meneruskan pelajaran kentutnya pada sang panda polos.

"Kalau sudah stadium akut harus operasi dan habis minimal 2 juta won. Bayangpun! 2 juta won, Taotao!" Kris mengguncang bahu Tao sampe namja itu tertidur(?). Kris berdehem.

"Ehem. Itu karena harus di carikan tipe gas yang ideal buat tubuh kita. Trus, rutin cuci gas tiap 2 minggu sekali. Bayangin! Repot kan, Taotao?" Lagi. Kris mengguncang tubuh Tao sampai namja itu terbangun(?). Tao mengangguk paham.

"Maka dari itu. Budayakan buang gas beracun dari tubuh kita. Mulai sekarang Tao! Hidup kentut!" Kris naik ke ranjang dan mengacungkan kepalan tangan layaknya Bung Tomo. Entah Tao babo atau emang polos, dia mengikuti apa yang Kris lakukan.

Ngobrol-ngobrol tentang weekend nih. Kris adalah rajanya. Hari sabtu dan minggu adalah waktu dinasnya untuk ngedate bersama yeoja-yeoja babo yang mau di kibulin Kris dan Tao ditinggal sejenak. Dari pagi udah perawatan semua senjata. Mulai dari nyetrika baju sampe keramas pake shampo, soalnya biasanya dia keramas pake sabun colek. Biar 'TING' katanya. Memangkas **#pake gunting rumput#**—bulu ketek yang meliar kemana-mana. Nah. Sekarang Kris di ruang tengah, lagi asik rebonding bulu hidungnya yang kayak hutan mangrove.

Sementara itu, Bang Kai lagi asik jongkok sambil menggosok, mengelus,ngegrepe-grepe motor kesayangannya di teras. Rencananya Bang Kai mau ngedate juga ntar malem ama yayang Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Kai merasakan aura yang menusuk, bulu kuduknya meremang, terasa gelap—tak bersahabat. Alarm pertahanan dirinya seketika aktif. Kai mengeluarkan bau-bauan ee'ayam lagi. Saat mencapai titik klimaks, _animal instict_nya **#secara WOLF gitu#**—mengatakan bahwa ada binatang buas yang siap menerkam dari arah belakang. Takut di yadongin sama Om Eunhyuk, Kai refleks menoleh dan...

Naudzubillaaaaahh! MbahSooManGendutKecemplungGotMukanyaPerot-perot! Shock! Ternyata yang berdiri menjulang di belakang Bang Kai adalah Mbah Soo Man. Mampus. Firasat jelek. Apalagi senyum sok manja nan mengerikan Mbah Soo Man menandakan adanya niat-niat nggak bener nih sama Kai. Member EXO lain yang melihat kejadian itu dari balik apapun yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka, terkesima. Mau apa si pembawa bencana itu kesini, eoh? Dari cara dandanannya yang lumayan 'rapi'—**#lain dari biasanya tapi tetep aja **_**nggilani**_** #**—nggak mungkin inspeksi kolor dadakan kayak biasanya. Senyap. Member lain menunggu alias nguping pembicaraan Tuan Besar dengan '_Kacung_'nya (red: semacam pembokat).

"Hai, Kim Jong In ganteng." Sapa Mbah Soo Man dengan seringaian mengerikan lebih mengerikan daripada waktu para seme lagi pengen yadongin uke masing-masing. Kai menelan iler kasar.

"H-h-hai j-jug-ga Mbah Soo Man. Heheheh." Mulut Kai berbusa. Mbah Soo Man tetep bertahan dengan seringaiannya. Member lain masih setia nguping. Mata Mbah Soo Man beralih menatap sepeda motor Kai.

"Motor kamu bersih juga. Gini, akyuh mo kondangan nih. Tempatnya lumayan jauh. Jadi akyuh mo minta kamyuh nganterin akyuh" Saat Soo Man berjalan menggoda mendekati Kai yang terus berjalan mundur, tiba-tiba hidung Soo Man yang berbulu lebat mencium bau busuk. Ia mengendus-endus tubuh Kai dan...

"Ukh! Berapa hari kamu nggak mandi hah? Artis kok bergini. Huh nggak jadi, aku pinjem motormu aja, trus yang nganter—" Soo Man memandang nyalang ke sekitar dorm EXO. Kai bisa bernafas lega namun alarmnya masih aktif. Member EXO lain mulai berdoa semoga saja nggak kelihatan. Dan akhirnya mendapati sosok naga—ralat, Kris masih sibuk dengan bulu hidungnya yang nggak sadar akan kedatangan bencana.

"AHA! OH KRIIIIISSSSS!" Suara Soo Man terdengar sangat di lebay-lebaykan dan di sekseh-seksehkan. Kris yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya saat itu—rebonding bulu hidung yang sampe bikin air matanya mengalir saking menikmatinya. Kris menoleh ke asal suara menggoda namun—sangat— menjijikkan itu. Alamak. Makhluk apa itu? Kris kalang kabut.

"Ya! Wu Yi Fan jangan lari kau." Teriak Soo Man. Kris tertegun—parno.

"Kau terlihat sangat rapi. Kalau begitu, kau saja yang antar aku ke kondangan, Otte?" ujar Soo Man seraya memberi wink dan kissu jauh untuk Kris dan itu berhasil membuat Kris gondok. 'Mampus gue!' batin Kris.

"CEPETAAAN!" teriak Soo Man lagi. Dengan berat hati Kris mengambil helm MiO dan berjalan mendekati Kai dan Mbah Soo Man. Kai nyengir dengan tatapan—selamat-berjuang-Romeo—nya untuk Kris. Mbah Soo Man langsung naik ke boncengan sepeda Kai dan memeluk pinggang Kris. Iyuuuh! Merekapun berangkat. Sepeninggal KrisMan couple **#plaaak#**, Kai dan member EXO lain tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berusaha menahan Tao yang kalap melihat naganya di grepe-grepe lelaki tua seperti Soo Man.

Well, perjalanan yang lama dan panjang, Kris merasa benar-benar jadi kacung. Ditambah tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka melihat dia ngeboncengin Soo Man yang noraknya minta ampun sambil meluk dia trus senyam senyum nggak jelas, membuat prestisnya sebagai seorang ttuijang EXO-M anjlok ke tingkat yang paling bawah. Apalagi disana berjam-jam, cuma di suruh nungguin Soo Man ngegosip sambil makan-makan. Kris cuma dapet lemper sama es puter, itupun hasil ngerampas dari yang punya hajatan yang kebetulan lewat.

Nasiiiiipp!

Alhamdulillah~ setelah sekian lama Kris berjuang menahan bosan dan rasa kantuk keparat, akhirnya Mbah Soo Man memutuskan untuk pulang. Kayaknya, bibirnya udah dower dan pita suaranya udah nglokor. By the way, rute perjalanan yang jauh nggak bakal berubah begitu saja dong? Buteeet! Waktu sudah sore banget. Nggak bakalan tepat waktu buat ngedate. Aaaarrgh! Mana sepanjang perjalanan Mbah Soo Man yang udah kecapekan, dengan enaknya molor. Terangguk-angguk sampai helmnya menghantam helm Kris sampai dekok. Kris empeeeet Banget. Balas dendam! Ohyeah!

Dengan kalap, Kris membelokkan sepeda Kai menelusuri sisi jalanan yang super makadam dengan manuver-manuver yang _njijik'i_ (read: menjijikkan). Glodhak-glodhak..terguncang. Ucluk-ucluk..terkocok. Eerrrrrrr..tergetar. Deng-deng-deng(?). Langsung saja mereka berdua enjot-enjotan di atas sepeda butut Kai. Dari arah belakang muncul suara-suara gemetaran aneh, "Aaaaaahhhh... Uuuuhhhhh...Adoooooww...!" kayak orang ngigo. Tapi anehnya nggak ada suara protes keras. Hihh! Masa bodo!

Dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan dan nafas ngos-ngosan, aksi itu diteruskan Kris sampai didepan dorm. Begitu sampai, semua member EXO langsung menyambutnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hyung, mana Mbah Soo Man?" tanya Kai. Kris mupeng.

"Hah? **#ala GD di Fantastic Baby#**. Rabun kali ini bocah." Jawab Kris nggak ngeh.

"Kris, kau buang dimana Mbah Soo Man?" Kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. Kalau sudah Luhan bertanya, sudah di pastikan itu adalah hal yang perlu di telaah lebih dalam alias SERIUS karena Luhan yang paling waras di antara semua member EXO. Kini seringaian muncul di masing-masing bibir member EXO yang sekseh-sekseh itu **#mimisan#**. Spontan Kris menoleh ke belakang!

"Hah? Mampus gue! Kemana Soo Man gendut? Jatoh dimana tuh pria tua?" seru Kris kalang kabut mencari Soo Man. Mulai dari bawah roda, sela-sela ruji, bawah jok sepeda, dalam tangki bensin, dalam speedometer, namun tetep hasilnya NIHIL. Dengan penuh kenistaan Kris berteriak, "Mbaaaaahhh! Dimana dikau?!"

Secepat spiderman manjat tembok, Kris langsung cabut mencari Mbah Soo Man. Kris ngecek di tiap tiang listrik, tiap tong sampah, tiap semak-semak sampe kena timpuk Om Yunho sama Tante Jaejoong yang lagi—ehem, tetep NIHIL juga. Dengan gontai, Kris menelusuri jalanan tadi dan tiba-tiba dalam keremangan malam dia menangkap sosok hitam gede tergeletak di tengah jalan. Saat lampu sepeda menyorotinya, barulah diketahui bahwa itu adalah, Mbah Soo Man! Omona! Kris telah membunuh pak ketua agensinya. LP Cipinang di depan mata!

Panik..takut..pucat..mulas **#belom makan#**, Kris mendekati Mbah Soo Man. Mengecek apakah ada tanda-tanda kekerasan atau luka di tubuh Soo Man, NIHIL juga. Setelah dianalisa lebih dalam ternyata Mbah Soo Man molor dengan enjoynya. Sarap nih orang! Masa nggak kerasa _ngglundung_ (menggelinding) dari sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi? Mana nggak luka sama sekali. Emang babenya para badak! Kris cuma bisa mengelus dada memandang wajah Mbah Soo Man yang tanpa dosa—yang padahal udah masuk blacklistnya surga. Dengan setengah hati—nyesel, gagal mencelakai makhluk jelek yang satu ini—dan separuh tenaga yang tersisa, Kris mengusung tubuh Mbah Soo Man sampe wajah Kris yang semula putih dan sangat tampan berubah membiru keungu-unguan akibat mengusung Mbah Soo Man—berat men! Langsung ngantar Soo Man pulang. Hadoooh nasip nasip.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

**Untuk chapter depan, enaknya siapa ya? Maaf bagi yang cinta banget sama Kris di sini saya pairing Kris sama om Sooman, saya khilaf, saya khilaf maaf. Tapi jujur saya seneng banget. Kapan lagi bikin Kris kayak begini, ya nggak? Apalagi pas ngetik moment pas Kris lagi rebonding bulu hidung, sumveh ngakak nggak tahan ngebayanginnya.  
**

**Bagi readers yang masih setia nunggu That XX sama Werewolves vs. Vampire, mohon maaf saya lama updatenya karena kesibukan sebagai tetua di sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya sok sibuk. Mau bikin kerangkanya aja susah amat jadinya. Mana otak yang semulanya penuh dengan pelangi sekarang butek, semacam langit mendung -_-**

**Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih bagi yang mau nungguin kelanjutan tuh fanfic nggak jelas bikinan saya. Heheheh.**

**Ini balasan buat chapter sebelumnya.**

**Miss Kui Jeong-Sshi : hahah emang sesuatu banget, nikmat tiada tara. RP ? padahal saya cuma ngarang doang lho heheh.**

**chindrella cindy : jangan thalahkan thehun, dithsini thehun murni nggak thalah apa-apa #ini yang ngomong si Sehun.**

**7D : iya, udah sampe chapter 5. sebenernya mau nunggu respon dari raeders lainnya tapi mungkin emang fanfic Dae kurang menarik jadi yang ngereview nggak banyak-banyak banget. heheh. iya, cuma ringan aja semacem nggak enak badan gitu heheh. makasih chingu^^**

**ayulopetyas11 : auw~ napa di timpuk pake sendal? nggak sekalian di timpuk pake tongkatnya Tao? hahah saya lagi khilaf tuh ngebikin si Tao kayak hulk :p nggak mungkin Tao makan Kris, bener kata chingu, Tai itu santapan sepesialnya Kris hhoo :p**

**Makasih banyak bagi readers yang udah sempetin ngreview fanfic saya, termasuk yang lainnya. Meski nggak seperti yang di harapkan, tapi saya sudah lumayan seneng, dan pokoknya banyak terima kasih buat reviewers^^**


End file.
